Costume Shopping
by dbzqueens
Summary: Erasa and Sharpner force Gohan and Videl to get costumes for Halloween! This can't turn out good...


Costume Shopping

**Author's Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Haha, in honor of this spooky holiday, I decided to write a not-so-spooky one-shot about costume shopping! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

"Erasa, I refuse to go costume shopping with you!" Videl said for maybe the 104th time that day. She removed the rest of her books from her locker and slammed it shut, scowling.

"Oh come on, Videl! I almost DIED last year when your 'costume' was an orange baggy tee with the words 'I don't do costumes.' on it, and those plain old black shorts! YOU HAVE TO GET A COSTUME!"

"What's wrong with my shorts?" Videl asked, offended.

"It's been done too many times..." Erasa replied.

"Yeah, BY ME." She almost screamed. Erasa just shook her head and Videl growled. She leaned against her locker and looked at her watch, waiting for 2 high school boys to come strolling through the hall. And almost immediately after she checked her watch, Gohan and Sharpner ran through the hall, and skidded to a stop before Videl and Erasa.

"I won!" Gohan exclaimed, beaming.

"No, I obviously won, nerd-boy." Sharpner said. Everyone looked at him, and he looked down. "Only by a couple seconds…" he muttered. Everyone laughed. Gohan leaned his head down smiling, and Videl gently pressed her lips to his, and then quickly pulled them away, her face bright red. The couple looked to their friends. Erasa and Sharpner seemed to be in a straight-out make out session. Videl reached into her backpack and grabbed a notebook. She immediately threw it at Sharpner.

"GET A ROOM!" she yelled. They pulled away startled, and Sharpner smirked.

"Is jealous?" Erasa giggled and Gohan chuckled lightly, his face tinted red from embarrassment. Videl was FURIOUS. She slowly turned her head to look at Sharpner, and the look she gave him would send any grown man crying and running home to their mothers, and since Sharpner was, well, _Sharpner_, he began to freak out.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A DOUSCHE LIKE YOU?" She yelled at the blond teen who began to run down the hall, away from the pissed off raven haired girl. Videl was about to run after him but she felt two strong arms snake their way around her waist and pull her back.

"Gohan, let go of me so I can kick his ass!"

"No."

"NO?" She struggled to try and free herself from his iron grip, but she just couldn't, so she slumped down in defeat, and watched helplessly as Erasa ran after Sharpner screaming at him to get back. A brilliant idea struck her.

"Psst, Gohan!" she whispered, turning her head to look at him.

"Why are we whispering?" he asked, confused.

"If we're quiet enough, we can leave before Erasa can force us to get ridiculous costumes for Halloween!" she whispered up at him, grinning. Gohan grinned back, and he released his grip on his girlfriend. They began to tiptoe quietly out the back entrance when…

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO ESCAPE, VI! YOU TOO, GOHAN!" Erasa yelled from the other side of the hall. Videl and Gohan winced, and sighed in defeat. She turned to see advertisements about Halloween and the upcoming dance plastered all over the wall. She ripped one off the wall, crumpled it up, and tossed it to Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan?"

"Yeah?

"Do you think you could throw this hard enough to hit Erasa in the head?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Damn it, Erasa, how the hell did you grow super ears?"

"Um, well, um, SHOPPING TIME!" She yelled as she ran back down the hall, towing Sharpner by the ears. She grabbed Videl by the arm and Videl grabbed onto Gohan, and soon, they were off to the costume store!

"What about this one, Vi?" Erasa asked again, holding up a _very_ revealing nurse costume. As soon as they had arrived at the HUGE Satan Costume Emporium, Erasa began rifling through costumes, shelve after shelve, clothing rack after clothing rack, determined to try and find the right costume for her raven haired friend. Videl rolled her eyes at her best friend and wordlessly looked back at her phone. Erasa sighed and Videl looked up again, annoyed at the fact that she was being forced, against her will, to get a costume for this pointless holiday.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Videl, you've rejected EVERY SINGLE COSTUME I've shown you! You have to pick something, or else I'll force something on you!" Videl rolled her eyes again.

"Erasa, you can't blame me for turning down _that_ costume. That wouldn't make me a nurse, it would make me a _slutty_ nurse who doesn't understand the concept that clothes are supposed to cover your body." Videl replied, with a smirk on her lips.

"I'm sure Gohan would like, no, LOVE to see you dressed as a slutty nurse." Erasa said. Videl's smirk quickly turned to a frown and her cheeks tinted red.

"Sharpner, I don't really think that I would—" Gohan began before his blond haired friend interrupted him.

"Oh come on, nerd boy, Halloween is a chance for you to be able to express yourself!"

"AND HOW EXACTLY IS DRESSING UP AS A GIANT TEDDY BEAR WITH GLASSES GOING TO HELP ME _EXPRESS _MYSELF?" Gohan practically yelled.

"Well, if you really wanna know, then—"

"No, I really don't." They stood in silence as Sharpner rifled through costumes.

"Hey, maybe this one!" Sharpner exclaimed with a smirk, pulling out a costume from one of the many racks. Gohan's eyes widened, but he sighed and snatched the costume from Sharpner's hands. He trudged over to the changing rooms and slammed the door shut. Sharpner smirked again. About 5 minutes later, Gohan walked back out in a bright pink bunny suit, and he was NOT amused.

"SHAPNER, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Gohan exclaimed, his face bright red in both anger and embarrassment. Sharpner began laughing hysterically, so loud in fact, that Videl and Erasa heard them from all the way on the other side of the store.

"What the hell? Is that a cat choking on a tennis ball or something?" Videl asked, confused.

"Watch your mouth, Videl! And no, that's just Sharpner laughing hard." Erasa replied cheerfully. Videl smacked her head in annoyance and began walking towards the horrible sound.

"WAIT, VIDEL! What about this one?" Erasa called out to her friend.

"Nope!" replied Videl without even turning around.

Well, I guess Videl isn't gonna be a hooker for Halloween!" Erasa replied nonchalantly. She ran after her best friend, her designer heels clicking against the hardwood floor of the costume shop.

As Sharpner was laughing so hard at how Gohan looked, Gohan heard the squeaking of tennis shoes and the sound of heels clicking against the floor, and so he instantly began panicking. He scurried into a changing room and slam the door shut, locking it. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and scowled. He was going to _brutally murder_ Sharpner. He frantically began looking around the tiny room for his clothes, and his eyes widened when he realized that he left his clothes in a different changing room, and the only way to get them would be to step out of the changing room in the bunny costume. That would mean walking out there and having Videl see him. In his bunny costume. Shit.

He heard his girlfriend talking to Sharpner, and making fun of his laugh. He smiled. '_That's my girl,' _ he thought. But then he remembered the position he was in, and his smile turned to a frown. As he began brainstorming attempts to sneak out unnoticed, a knock on the door startled him so much that he jumped up and hit his head on the side of the room.

"OWW!"

"Gohan, you in there?" Videl asked, trying to hold in laughter herself. Sharpner had just told her the situation and she couldn't stop picturing her boyfriend in a bright pink rabbit costume, blushing red. But those thoughts somehow led her to some more…_dirty _thoughts… She knocked on the door again, a little worried about him.

"Gohan, can I come in?"

"NO!" he yelled immediately.

"I won't laugh, Gohan, I promise."

"You LIE!"

"Gohan, even if you don't give me permission, I'm still coming in." Sharpner was snickering and Erasa was giggling like crazy. Gohan sighed and unlocked the door, but didn't open it.

"Just make sure they don't see, it'll make them laugh harder." Gohan said, slightly annoyed. The blonde couple continued to laugh and Videl smiled widely. She _always_ got her way. She slowly opened the door, but Gohan shut it closed from the inside.

"What the hell, Gohan! You said I could come in!"

"Don't be pushy! These things take time!"

"Shut up I'm coming in!"

"WAIT, VI—" But it was too late, Videl opened the door to the changing room and gasped, wide-eyed. She immediately clamped her hand onto her mouth to muffle her laughter. Gohan glared. She walked into the door and shut it. They were alone in the changing room. Uh-oh.

She looked at Gohan, and tried her best to muffle her laughter, but failed. She burst out laughing. Gohan turned around, and that only made Videl laugh even harder as she caught sight of his little fluffy tail. Not his actual saiyan tail, but the fluffy little bunny tail on the costume.

"Why am I still wearing—ARE YOU TAKING PICTURES?" Gohan covered himself up defensively.

"They are just going to stay on my phone. I promise not to send them to anyone." Videl began to laugh again and pretty soon Gohan couldn't help but join in. They laughed and laughed and pretty soon their laughing died down into giggles and small chuckles. Videl looked at Gohan in his downright adorable bunny suit and lightly tugged on one of his floppy bunny ears. He winced theatrically which made her giggle again.

"Well, I guess I better get this costume before Sharpner can break in and take pictures." Videl blushed.

"Do you…you…want me to leave…so you can change?" she asked hesitantly. Gohan looked confused.

"Why would you do that?" he asked. Soon, understanding lit up his whole face.

"Oh, well, you can um, turn around…or not…doesn't…matter." He said, then gulped nervously, his cheeks bright red.

"Um…okay?" She turned around, and waited awkwardly for him to change. She heard the sharp zip as he unzipped the bunny costume. There was a light thump as the costume fell to the floor.

"Shit."

"Gohan, that's a no-no word! What happened?" Videl asked, still facing away from her boyfriend.

"Um, I think my regular clothes are in the _other_ changing room…" Videl slowly turned around, then blushed, trying to stop the satisfied smile that was spreading on her face. Gohan blushed and looked at the floor.

*Outside of the changing room*

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE? IS GOHAN RAPING VIDEL?" That comment earned Sharpner a sharp slap in the face from Erasa.

"Just leave them be, maybe Gohan has mustered up enough courage to make a move! Shh, I'm trying to listen!" Sharpner groaned and buried his face in his hands.

*Back inside the Changing Room.*

They had been standing there for about 5 minutes in awkward silence. Videl finally looked up, glanced at Gohan's boxers, and smirked.

"What, no teddy bear underwear?" She asked. Gohan blushed but chuckled softly, almost huskily, which made Videl's cheeks glow red. 'Dirty thoughts, Vi, dirty, dirty thoughts…' she thought to herself.

"Nope, no teddy bear undies!" he said jokingly. Videl didn't know how it happened, but soon she was stroking his abs, tracing the planes of his chest. He let out a soft growl which brought an evil smirk to his lips. She slowly reached up, and then impatiently threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Their lips moved in harmony, perfect synchronization, and soon, their tongues joined in. But, after quite a long time, they finally pulled away for air. They stood their panting heavily, both avoiding eye contact.

That came out of nowhere.

Videl finally sighed, reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll go get your clothes." She said with a laugh. Videl opened the door a crack, stepped out so that no one could see her half naked boyfriend, and shut the door. Erasa immediately jumped onto her, demanding answers to her questions.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled at her best friend. She unlatched herself and walked into the other changing rooms. She grabbed Gohan's clothes off of a shelf and walked back out so that she was standing in front of his changing room.

"Think fast!" she yelled as she threw his clothes over the door to Gohan.

"Thanks!"

"Gohan, I'm gonna go with Erasa to find a costume, I'll meet you back here in an hour." Gohan emerged from the changing room and kissed Videl's forehead.

"Alright, good luck!" Erasa pulled on her best friend's arm and tugged Videl along, her heels clicking the whole time. Gohan watched as they left, and then turned to Sharpner. He grinned and Gohan sighed.

"Let's get to costume shopping." The saiyan teen replied wearily.

*1 hour later*

"Ugh, where are they?" Sharpner asked annoyed. He adjusted the cape that went with his new vampire costume. He showed his fake fangs towards Gohan and the saiyan teen rolled his eyes. Gohan looked himself over. In that hour he decided to go as an angel. He adjusted his magnificent yet totally fake wings and made sure the halo was in place. He wanted to look good for Videl. Besides his wings and halo, he wore a plain white long sleeved t-shirt that clearly showed his toned arms. He wore long sleeved pants and black dress shoes. He looked fucking HOT. The boys looked up when they heard the clicking of heels and automatically knew that Erasa was coming.

She walked towards them, obviously trying out her model walk. Sharpner was grinning from ear to ear. Erasa was dressed as a fairy. She wore a silky green dress and light blue wings. She strolled over to Sharpner and giggled.

"Ooohh, a vampire! I _like _vampires!" she said seductively.

"Get a room." They heard Videl sigh as she rounded the corner. Gohan's breath caught in his throat. The raven haired beauty happened to be in a devil costume. She wore a blood red dress with a forked tail , a pitchfork, and little devil horns. Her pitch black heels clicked slowly against the floor. Gohan couldn't help but grin. That beautiful devil was all his. And the costume fit her so well!

"Gohan, it's not polite to stare!" Videl said. But she wasn't annoyed. She had the satisfaction of watching his eyes pop wide open when he caught sight of her. And hey, she was happy with his costume, too. They fit the same theme, and he looked _sexy_. She walked up to him and pressed her lips to his.

"Have mercy," he moaned. She smirked evilly against his lips.

"Now it's YOUR turn to get a room!" Erasa said between giggles. Videl pulled away and grabbed Gohan's hand. They walked to the front of the store and paid for their costumes, choosing to wear them out.

"This is gonna be a great holiday." Gohan said happily, holding his girlfriend's hand.

"Agreed." Sharpner replied.

"Totally!" Erasa squeaked.

"Mmm…Happy _Halloween…"_ she replied, winking up at Gohan. And indeed it was, one very, _very_ happy **Halloween.**

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this more romantic/funny Halloween one-shot! And remember, stay safe while trick-or-treating, you know, don't forget flashlights and don't accept any suspicious candy! Happy Halloween! **


End file.
